tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jedi Honor
Biography: Homeworld - Naboo Nicknames - H Species - Human Eras - Clone Wars, Rise of the Empire Affiliations - Jedi Order, Galactic Republic Master - Ray Apprentices - Kai Enemies - CIS Allies - Jedi Order, Galactic Republic Early Life: Honor was born and raised by his mother Serenity on the calm and peaceful planet of Naboo during the year 51 BBY. At a young age Honor would constantly pester his mother about his father and all she would tell him was that he died during a freak accident at the Republic Adviser Academy. Serenity tried to hide Honors force sensitivity from everyone for as long as possible in fear that he would be taken away from her. A Jedi Master sent to Naboo in search for the next generation of force sensitive younglings he stumbled upon a young Honor and found that he was strong with the force. The Jedi Master meet Honors mother and told her that he would be must safer for young Honor and everybody else around him if he took the young boy back to the Jedi Temple back on Coruscant. Serenity as much as she hated the thought of giving up her only son broke her heart, but she knew in the end it would be the best option for Honor. Honor being excited made a promise to return to Naboo and visit his mother frequently and share his tales of adventure. With this, the Jedi Master took young Honor in his ship and the two were head on course back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant at the age of 6 during the Year of 45 BBY. A New Path: Upon arrival to the Jedi Temple or Coruscant young Honor was amazed by everything because until this point he had never left his home planet. For many years he would train as a youngling and eventually become padawan. As a padawan Honor would becoming increasingly interested in the Force and its advanced applications. Later he would be transferred to a Temple named The Archives Training Academy were he meet his Master Jedi Ray and were he would be Knighted. It was at this temple that he met some of his closes friends had some of his greatest adventures and would remain until the end of the Clone Wars. Core Beliefs: Honor has a strong belief that everything happens based off the Will of the Force. He follows this even if his own or others morals deem it immoral because it will happen one way or another and can not be interfered with or tampered with. It was with these ideals and beliefs in mind and at the very core of Honor that this would influence some of the most pivotal and crucial decisions in his life. A Tale of Temptation: One day while in the temple dueling rooms with Padawan Juan, the pair heard a voice speaking to them almost in a whisper. The pair followed to voice all the way to the source in the temple library only to find the holocron vault wide open with and object inside on the table that seemed to look like a sith holocron. The holocron offered tales of power and strength that only it could teach us. Padawan Honor step forward in the vault soon followed by Padawan Juan only to approach the holocron to see it disappear right in front of them. They turn around to leave to only be met by Master Plo Koon and his disappointed demeanor. After the events Padawan Honor went in to a deep meditation session to reflect on his actions and choices. 41st Elite Corps: During the countless battles of the Clone Wars Honor found himself fighting along side many different battalions, but the one he seemed to find himself around the most was the 41st Elite Corps Lead by Commander Gree and Commander Faie. After awhile Honor joined the 41st as a Jedi SGT and continued to climb the military ranks. Honor and the men of the 41st would go on to complete countless missions with great success and creating everlasting bonds of brotherhood. He had the privileged of fighting along side Commander Gree(Dabinson), High Master Ko Dii, LT 8342 Festive, SGM 1224 Taco, SFC 3324 Onyx, SSGT 5437 Orochi, SPC 1243 Ping, and SPC 5672 Yoshi. Knight Hood: ... Was Knight at age 20 During the year 31 BBY Path to Master: Achieved the rank of master at the age of 29 during 22 BBY CIS Admiral Soul is my what?: Coming Soon ;) Category:Jedi